The present invention relates generally to the field of head restraints for a seat and in particular for a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of movable head restraints for a vehicle seat having a seat back that is configured to move between a generally upright use position and a relatively collapsed or otherwise retracted stowed position.
It is generally known to provide a head restraint that extends upward from a seat back of a vehicle seat. It is also generally known to provide vehicle seat with a seat back that is configured to move between a generally upright use position and a retracted stowed or storage position (i.e., a collapsible vehicle seat). Providing a collapsible vehicle seat may be advantageous for a variety of reasons such as providing additional storage or cargo space within the vehicle or improving access to other areas within the vehicle that may otherwise be limited because of the presence of a vehicle seat or components thereof (e.g., arm rests, head restraints, etc.).
Collapsing the seat back of a vehicle seat, and in particular a seat back of a second or third row vehicle seat, that supports an upwardly extending head restraint is often difficult due to interference caused by the extended height of the vehicle seat back due to the head restraint (i.e., insufficient clearance between the seat back and/or head restraint and a second article within the vehicle). For example, a head restraint outwardly extending from a seat back is likely to strike or otherwise contact an article within the vehicle (e.g., a seat back positioned in front of the rotating seat back, an instrument panel, an overhead component, etc.) when the seat back is collapsed, thereby preventing the stowed or storage position from being obtained.
Vehicle seats having movable head restraints have been developed in an attempt to overcome the spatial obstacles presented when moving a seat back from a use position to a stowed position. A typical arrangement for such a movable head restraint is to provide a folding mechanism for moving the head restraint from a generally upright use position to a storage position. The folding mechanism is typically coupled to the head restraint support posts that extend upward from the upper portion of the seat back and which mount the head restraint to the seat back. The support posts are rotated through an arc of approximately 90° to fold the head restraint to a storage portion. Openings are provided in the seat back to enable forward or rearward rotation of the support posts. Conventionally used linear support posts require longitudinally extending openings of substantial size in the seat back to enable rotation of the support posts. If it is desirable to have the support posts travel through an arc greater than 90°, the size of the opening must be increased accordingly. Substantially sized openings in the seat back may be undesirable for aesthetic and craftsmanship purposes and often cannot be adequately concealed.
It would be advantageous to provide a vehicle seat assembly having a seat back that collapses to a generally flat stowed position wherein a relatively flat load floor is created when the vehicle seat assembly is in the stowed position. It would also be advantageous to provide a collapsible vehicle seat assembly having a head restraint for every location intended to receive a seat occupant. It would further be advantageous to provide a head restraint that retracts to a storage position to provide clearance between the collapsible seat back and an article within the vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide a head restraint that is configured to minimize the required size of the opening in the seat back for enabling inward rotation of the head restraint. It would further be advantageous to provide a head restraint that is configured to inwardly rotate an angular distance greater than 90° to improve the “flatness” that can be achieved when the vehicle seat is in the stowed position. It would further be advantageous to provide a head restraint that is configured to inwardly rotate an angular distance greater than 90° while still being able to minimize the size of the required opening in the seat back. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a head restraint for use with a vehicle seat providing one or more of these or other advantageous features.